Saying Goodbye To Beautiful
by Gabi217
Summary: Ginny and Draco have a last adventure before the start of her new schoolyear, and then have a last goodbye at the trainstation. one shot. rated for cursing and innuendo.


**Saying Goodbye To Beautiful**

By. Gabrielle.

(the song is A Favor House Atlantic thanks to Coheed and Cambria.)

Thank you.

(oh. It contains a little sexual innuendo, but nothing truly graphic. No eye-shielding, I promise)

* * *

He cradled her head in the crook of his arm as he let his other hand wander, pulling her body against his as he let the feeling surge through her.

He couldn't help but crack a grin as her eyes closed gently, but it fell into a face of contentment as he pushed her thighs apart.

The moment passed. He cracked a couple of jokes at which she laughed softly, but as they stared each other in the face, both guilty of some weird, unknown feeling, they both really knew what this was.

The summer had passed and they saw each other every chance they got, in shops and houses and even the beach, once or twice. Now their time was closing; he had a good chance to prove right and her last school year was coming close. Looking into her eyes as her breathing shortened, he began to see some emotion… was it regret? Did she feel that she never should've accepted him?

He had opened his mouth to blurt this out, when he heard the stomping up the stairs. They came ever closer, and as they hesitated outside the door Draco pressed her into his robes as he pulled on his boxers. He took her hand, dragging her to a nearby door, but just as they passed her things she snatched her wand, cramming it into the many folds of billowing robes. He held her close in a closet next to him for a brief moment; through the dark he peered into her eyes and the look was still there. Then she blinked, and it was gone, like a flash. Lucius banged on the door. Draco took her through another, and thus the chase began.

_Your eyes tell the stories of a day you wish you could  
Recall the moments that once have  
Re-track the footsteps that brought us to this favor  
I wouldn't ask this of you_

They dodged many doors, hearing him just on the other side, but when Ginny's feet stumbled on an old box, the crash led on and her throbbing toes slowed them up. They'd just rounded the corner when a door behind them banged open, and then Lucius was after them, blasting at their raw, red, and barefooted heels. Once or twice Draco would get confused, but Ginny knew as the lights grew to none and the halls grew cooler, he knew where he was going; he knew these tunnels like the back of his slimy hand. The damn snake.

They were both panting as they ran. He held her hand, pulling her along through the rough twists and turns of the dusty corridors. They could hear Lucius's voice behind them, all screams and uttered curse words as he attempted to blast them. As their feet pounded both wood and stone, they could heard his staggering footsteps in the dark, the thumps of his feet matching that of their beating hearts.

Despite her panic, Ginny reached into the folds of the too-big robe and began to hex wildly behind her. Though he was hurried, she still saw the grin Draco threw over his shoulder at her. He winked quickly, then went back to navigating.

_Good eye sniper  
I shoot, you run _

The words you scribbled on the walls  
The loss of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in, or are you out  
For them all to know the end of us all

Her aim was thrown when he jerked her down the steps, a slight laugh pulling from her lips as she stumbled down after him, giggling. He couldn't help but swallow as the robes she held off the ground rose above her legs, sweet pale white flesh. He almost stopped to kiss her, but his father's voice was ever closer.

"Can't you hit him?" he muttered. She snorted.

"It's rather hard to take aim and stumble barefooted about at the same time," she snapped.

He swore as he ducked a green jet of light to his left.

"What about those Bat Bogeys, girl? Hit him, for Merlin's sake!"

She ducked a red jet.

"Yes daddy," she bit out sarcastically, and took aim over her shoulder. She missed, but realized he was gaining quick and told him so.

"Damn," he said, but kept on. The turns became more frequent, but he could see the door.

_Run quick they're behind us  
Didn't think we'd ever make it  
This close to safety in one piece  
Now you want to kill me  
In the act of what could maybe  
Save us from sleep and what we are _

Good eye sniper  
Now i shoot, you run

The words you scribbled on the walls  
The loss of friends you didn't have  
I called you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out  
For them all to know the end of us all

She finally hit him just as Draco pulled her into the outside, a little open space. A little balcony, she realized. A little trapped.

"Fuck," he said, but didn't hesitate to straddle the stone railing across from the door, beckoning quickly for her to follow.

"Wait, wait. No. You're joking, tell me you're kidding me."

He stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm doing no such thing. You're quitethe staller, aren't you, Weasley," he drawled.

"You do _realize_ what I'm wearing currently, under these robes?"

His eyes raised and raked over her. He licked his lips.

"Oh," was all he said.

"'Oh'. You're not so grandly dressed yourself."

He looked down at his boxers and bare feet.

"Well, damn. Come here."

_Bye, bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step let down, face step step down _

The words you scribbled on the walls  
The lots of friends you didn't have  
I'll call you when the time is right  
Are you in or are you out  
For them all to know

She was patient and quiet when he lead her through partially climbing over the wall.

"That's right, step down. Right there, careful."

But she was stubborn and snappy when he requested to climb below her.

"Why can't we just do this the magic way?" she grumbled, holding his hands as she stumbled for a foothold.

"It might be all well and legal for me, but I don't know how," he snapped.

Up above them, the door rustled on its hinges. The door handle jiggled. Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to drop you, now. Onto the ledge below."

"What? No. No, you wish. Just pull me up and let him kill me."

"Stubborn girl," he muttered. "Big baby. It's only a few steps down."

"Liar."

"One, two - "

"Draco!" she snapped.

"Three," he said, and let go of her hands. She hit the stone below, falling to her knees, but only the skin was scraped and bleeding. He bid her to move, and then jumped down after, pushing her along the ledge until they both jumped down again, onto a shaded secluded area where they collapsed onto the sweet grass.

He squinted his eyes comically at her as he rolled over her. He tucked her red curls behind her ears as she ran her hands over his shoulders, her eyes a twisted mass of emotional confusion. She looked into his eyes, then looked away.

"School won't seem the same without Draco Malfoy," she murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You'll be fine, Ginevra," he said, and she could see the humor slowly returning.

"I'll write, I suppose," she grinned.

He scoffed against her skin, his mouth a warm mass against her neck.

"You scare me. Don't bother writing, I have a feeling I'll see you often."

She sighed.

"Too bad we wont have any adventures like this," she said as he smoothed her open robes beneath them.

"No more hiding in closets, no more close encounters."

"So you say," he grinned as he ran his hands over her bare skin. She closed her eyes against his cool hands, the sun of the last day of summer drowning her. Then she grabbed his forearms and her eyes snapped open. He looked up.

"What about - "

He smirked.

"What you don't know, is that those were very intricate corridors that I led you through, a labyrinth of paths. And, I'm betting my father finally broke that lock. If so, that door only opens one way and its not in. Plus, he's too drunk to climb. I'm hoping against all hopes that he's tried… and didn't succeed," he snickered.

She kissed him heavily, then fell back upon the grass.

"Just to think. If you hadn't begged me to come over, we would have never been caught. You scoundrel."

Looking into her eyes again, he saw emotion returning. But what he realized now was, what he'd seen before was not indeed regret; in actuality, he saw sadness now, tears. He kissed them away.

_Bye, bye beautiful  
Don't bother to write  
Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars  
Face step let down, face step step down_

"Don't cry. You better be beautiful tomorrow, so I can keep your image in here," he said, pointing to his temple. Then he kissed her again.

* * *

The train whistle blew, a last call for students. Any onlooker might've said it was strange to seem them interlocked that way, all hands. Maybe.

"You'd better go," he said sternly, but his hands wouldn't drop. He balled his fists against her waist.

_He was going to miss her like this._

"I guess," she said reluctantly, but she didn't let go of his sleeves. She didn't tell him she loved him; she had a feeling he already knew.

_She didn't want to leave._

But finally, she turned. He let her go with a feeling of sadness, but a part of him was new again.

Under a last impulse, he found his feet following toward the train. He nodded at the Head Boy and Girl, the Prefects, the younger students as they mumbled, "Professor," in greeting.

As she boarded the train, so did he. Experienced, she gruffly moved some first years from a compartment in the back and turned, meeting him at the door.

She smirked, but the light danced in her eyes.

"Just came to say goodbye," he blurted.

"Why, professor, that's so - " was all she managed before he was next to her, lips meeting, all hands.

The same as always.

"Damn you," he muttered.

"For?" she breathed.

"Being beautiful," he said, pushing her onto the bench.

She realized, as the train began to move and the rumbles gently quaked her bench, she might quite like this year.

_Bye, bye, beautiful_

_Don't bother to write_

_Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars_

_Face step let down, face step step down._


End file.
